I Shouldn't Be Alive: Octonauts Special
by Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker
Summary: Professor Inkling has been very impressed with Captain Barnacles' work and thinks he deserves to have a little vacation. Barnacles accepts and decides to use his vacation to do some stuff he's always wanted to do. One of them is to go jogging around the canyons in Texas, but things go a little "downhill" when he slips and falls 60 feet to the ground.
1. Barnacles' Vacation

Chapter 1: Barnacles' Vacation

"We're done with the mission, Octonauts and me, until the next adventure." Captain Barnacles sang with the rest of his crew. "Good work today everyone."

"Yes, especially you, Captain." Professor Inkling smiled. "You were struck by lightning, trapped in a clam's mouth, stung by a jellyfish, chased by baracudas, fell over a cliff, got caught by a whale, was thrown into a shipwreck, and ran out of air. And not once did you call for help."

"The manatees were more important, Professor." Captain explained. "I'd rather worry about the sea creatures and my crew before I worry about myself."

"And that is a true captain." Inkling nodded. "I'm very impressed by your work, Barnacles. I made the right choice choosing you as captain."

"Well, thanks, Professor." Barnacles blushed.

"In fact, I'm so impressed, that I think you deserve a little treat." Inkling giggled.

"A treat?" Barnacles rose an eyebrow in confusion. "What did you have in mind?"

"Captain, you've been working very hard lately, I do believe you deserve a vacation." Inkling explained.

"A vacation?" Barnacles gasped. "From the Octonauts. Oh, I couldn't do that, Professor. I love my crew too much to just head out on a vacation."

"Oh, but I insist, Captain." Inkling crossed his tentacles. "I won't take no for an answer."

"But, who will take care of everything while I'm gone?" Barnacles asked.

"That decision is up to you." Inkling pointed. "Who do you think is more likely to lead?"

Barnacles thought for a moment, trying to think of someone in the Octonauts that would be a great leader next to him. Only one name came to his mind. It could be a good choice. He's proven to be a good leader many times before.

"I guess, Kwazzi, can be second in command while I'm gone." Barnacles answered.

"Very well then, Kwazzi." Inkling called to the cat.

Kwazzi looked up from what he was doing and made his way over to the two.

"What is it, Professor?" Kwazzi asked.

"Kwazzi," Inkling began. "I've told Captain Barnacles here to take a little vacation from the Octopod."

"That's great, Captain." Kwazzi applauded.

"Aye, you deserve it." Shellington nodded.

"You've been working so hard Captain," Dashi also agreed. "It's good for you to take a vacation every once and awhile."

"But, when you are gone, who will be in charge?" Peso asked.

"I've chosen Kwazzi to guide you while I'm gone." Barnacles explained. "He's proven to me plenty times before that he is capable of being second in command."

"Me, Captain." Kwazzi was shocked, but also honored. "I won't let you down Captain."

"Thanks Kwazzi." Barnacles smiled. "Professor, I accept my vacation."

"Good." Inkling smiled. "Now, go out there and have some fun."

"Maybe I can use this as an opportunity to do some of the things I've always wanted to do." Barnacles thought.

"Like what, Capt'n?" Tweak asked, taking a bite from her (random) carrot.

"Like, jogging around the Texas Canyons." Barnacles answered. "I hear the view is really nice."

"Ok, but be careful Captain." Peso warned him. "Many travelers have gotten lost in those canyons before."

"Don't worry Peso." Barnacles laughed. "I can take care of myself."


	2. The Accident

Chapter 2: The Accident

The next day, Barnacles left the Octopod for his vacation, waving to the Octonauts behind him. He hitched a ride on a dolphin and was carried all the way to United States, Texas.

"This will be a great adventure." Barnacles said to himself as he walked through the desert to the canyons. "Just me, all by myself, jogging around the canyon. What could go wrong?"

In fact, many things could go wrong. The canyon was filled with sharp turns and short edges. The path is loose and slippery. One wrong step, and Barnacles would be tumbling his way all the way down to the canyon floor.

"Guess I've better be careful." Barnacles said to himself, paws on his hips. "Wouldn't want to go tumbling that far."

Barnacles took out his full water bottle, took a sip, and started jogging up the canyon, taking the path. The temperature that day was 30 degrees ferenheit, it would get colder at night. Luckily, Barnacles was used to the cold, being a polar bear and all.

Barnacles was up 60 feet in the canyon, enjoying himself and his run. He turned a sharp corner, stepping on a loose plate.

"WHOA!" He cried as his foot slipped out from under him.

Barnacles grabbed onto the legde and pulled himself back up. He stood up and dusted himself off, looking down the canyon.

"Goodness," He breathed. "That would've been a nasty fall. Good thing I caught myself. I should be more careful. Wouldn't want the same mistake to happen twice."

Barnacles continued running, going farther and farther into uncharted territory. Suddenly, he stepped on another loose plate and his foot slid out from underneath him. This time, he had nothing to grab onto.

"WHOA!" He cried as he went tumbling down the canyon, desperately trying to grab onto something.

Barnacles tumbled 40 feet down the canyon. He gasped when he looked ahead of himself. The next 20 feet, was an overhang.

"No, no, no, no!" Barnacles cried, clawing at the ground to get ahold of it.

Suddenly, Barnacles went over the cliff, falling 20 feet to the ground. All the way down, Barnacles screamed at the top of his lungs, begging for a miracle. Suddenly, Barnacles landed, feet first on the rough ground. He gasped as he heard some bones cracking and laid on the ground, his eyes closed.

Barnacles laid there for two whole minutes, not moving at all. Suddenly, he gasped as he finally woke up.

"I'm alive?" He said to himself, laughing softly. "I'm alive! It's a miracle!"

Barnacles lifted his head and looked around.

"But, where am I?" He asked himself.

Barnacles reached to his side and pulled off his Octocompass. He pressed a button and a map appeared on the screen.

"Looks like I'm at the bottom of the canyon." Barnacles sighed. "Well, I've better head out. The canyons don't seem very safe anymore."

Barnacles put his Octocompass back and tried to stand up, but when the polar bear was on his feet, he fell right back down.

"Ow!" He cried. "What's happened?"

Barnacles took his paws and rubbed them against his legs. He could feel them just fine, so that was a plus. He moved his paws up to his midsection, feeling around there. He gasped when he felt some bones moving around.

"I must've shattered my pelvis." Barnacles gasped. "That's not good. I've better get back to the Octopod, fast!"

Barnacles took a deep breath and used all his strength to roll onto his stomach. If he couldn't walk, then he would crawl, dragging his body across the ground. Barnacles took his Octocompass back out and looked at it.

"Let's see," He hummed. "I was running South, so to get out of the canyon I must go North."

Barnacles nodded and put his Octocompass back. He took a deep breath and started dragging himself across the canyon floor.

"I've got to get to the Octopod," He gasped. "Before the adrenaline running through my body wears off."

Barnacles had no idea how far he actually had to travel to even get out of the canyon. Running had made him faster than he was at crawling, so it carried him at least 100,000 miles into the canyon. Dragging himself across the canyon that far, could take him at least 3 to 4 days without stopping.

"Luckily nobody is expecting me home anytime soon." Barnacles laughed.


	3. Day 2

Chapter 3: Day 2

Barnacles spent all day dragging himself across the canyon floor, the adrenaline slowly wearing off. He was exhausted, but he had to keep going. Night had already fallen and the temperature dropped, 20 degrees ferenheit.

"Polar bear instincts." Barnacles laughed. "Keep me warm over the night."

Barnacles groaned, he was so tired.

"Maybe a small rest won't hurt." He said to himself.

Barnacles sighed and laid his head on his paws. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Barnacles woke up with a start.

"Mhf." He groaned, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "I must've actually fallen asleep last night."

Barnacles looked around and found that he was lying on his back. He must've flipped over in his sleep.

"I've better flip myself back over," He said to himself. "I've gotta get back to the Octopod."

Barnacles took a deep breath. Using all his strength once more, Barnacles flipped himself back onto his stomach. When he flipped, he screamed bloody murder. The adrenaline, had worn off.

"Ngh." Barnacles coughed, tears forming in his eyes. "The adrenaline must've worn off overnight. Now I've really gotta get to the Octopod before the pain is too much."

Barnacles pulled out his water bottle and drank what was left in it. He sighed and put the bottle back to his side, then continued to drag his body, two miles, out of the canyon.

The effort to drag himself was a lot of pain to Barnacles body. Each time he dragged himself, he would have to wait another minute before the pain went down. It was a mere 24 hours after the accident, and Barnacles was facing the dangers of dehydration.

Barnacles continued to drag himself, ignoring his need for water, since he knew he drank what was left in his water bottle that morning. Finally, Barnacles had dragged himself to a puddle, filled with water.

Barnacles was weary, but he knew that if he did not fill his water bottle now, he would most certainly dehydrate. Barnacles dragged himself closer to the puddle. He brought out his water bottle and dipped the cap into the water. Bringing the cap and the water back out, he poured the water into the bottle.

Barnacles continued this until the bottle was halfway full. He brought the bottle to his lips and drank some of the water, coughing back up silt and dirt.

"I better not drink too much." Barnacles coughed. "I can't risk having an accident in these cold temperatures."

The reason why polar bears don't get hypothermia is because their bodies have a lot of blubber and fur on them, keeping them warm against the cold waters. But Barnacles was one of those skinny, less fur polar bears, a rare baby. If he were to get wet in cold temperatures, he would imediately have to dry himself off before he caught hypothermia.

With noway to dry himself off, having an accident could be risky.

Barnacles coughed, wanting to take a break from dragging himself. He dragged himself up to a rock near the puddle and laid against it. Barnacles sighed and placed a paw on his stomach, this is when he noticed something weird.

"What is that?" He asked himself, poking his midsection.

With each poke, his midsection sloshed around. Barnacles was confused, why would his midsection be soft and squishy and all jelly like?

"Is it... inflammation?" He thought to himself.

Barnacles poked his midsection again, listening closely. His eyes widen when he heard liquid sloshing around.

"No," He shook his head, eyes wide with fear. "It's much worse... internal bleeding!"

Barnacles started breathing heavily, hyperventalating a little. He was frightened now that he knew he was slowly bleeding to death.

"Maybe I should call the others for help." He said, getting ready to grab his Octocompass and call for help, but then he stopped himself. "No. The others must come first. I can't think of myself. Why, I bet they're already out on a mission already."

Barnacles sighed and laid there, tears in his eyes. Night had fallen again and his eyes were starting to get droopy. Barnacles yawned and his eyes slowly closed, drifting off to sleep again.


	4. Day 3

Chapter 4: Day 3

The next morning, Barnacles woke up again. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Fully awake, Barnacles felt his midsection. He was still losing blood, and by the touch he could tell that he had already lost at least 3 pints of blood already.

"Ugh." Barnacles groaned, wiping tears away. "Alright, day 3. I've gotta get outta here this time."

Barnacles sighed and slowly, painfully, flipped back over, screaming bloody murder once again. Barnacles coughed and cried, the pain shooting through his body. Coughing and crying, Barnacles used all the effort he had to drag himself out of the canyon again. He had only made it 3 inches before his vision started to blur.

With noway to see, Barnacles stopped where he was, having no energy left to drag himself back to the puddle.

Barnacles was in a lot of pain. So much that he couldn't stop himself from vomiting, even if it increased the risk of dehydration, the pain was just too much.

As he vomited, Barnacles felt something else. Something warm and wet spreading between his legs.

"Oh no. Don't, please don't!" Barnacles cried, trying to stop himself, but knew he couldn't.

After 51 hours, Captain Barnacles the polar bear, can no longer stop himself from urinating.

With his clothes wet, the risk of hypothermia has rised. If Barnacles was to stay out in the cold for another night, he will likely freeze to death by morning.

Barnacles cried, knowing he had lost the battle. Three days stranded in the canyon with a shattered pelvis and internal bleeding, clothes now wet, and the risk of dehydration and hypothermia on the line, Barnacles can no longer deny that he needs help.

Barnacles cried as he reached to his side, bringing out his Octocompass. He had to call the Octopod, but how disappointed Professor Inkling would be when he finds out that Barnacles could not take care of himself after all.

Barnacles coughed and pressed the Octoalert on his Octocompass. The alert sounded and Barnacles coughed again.

"Octonauts," He cried. "To your stations."

Back at the Octopod, the Octonauts heard the alert and went up to HQ, standing at their rightful places. On the screen, Barnacles tear-stained face was shown.

"Aye Captain, what is it?" Kwazzi asked the polar bear.

"Octonauts," Barnacles began, tears running down his face again. "I hate to admit this, but I need your help."

"What's wrong, Captain?" Peso asked. "Why are you crying?"

"There's no time to explain right now." Barnacles shook his head. "For three days I've been stuck, stranded in the Texas Canyons. I can't stand another here, for if I don't get out of here, I could die tonight."

"Oh no!" The Octonauts gasped, concern for their captain.

"Don't worry Captain," Kwazzi saluted. "We're on our way. Stay right where you are."

"I don't really have a choice in that, Kwazzi." Barnacles laughed, ending the call.

"Come on crew," Kwazzi ordered. "Our captain needs us."

The Octonauts nodded and ran down to the Launch Bay. They entered the GUP-X and strapped themselves in.

"Tunip," Kwazzi called to the vegimal. "Open the Octohatch."

Tunip saluted and pulled the lever down, opening the Octohatch. Kwazzi started the engine and drove out of the Octopod, heading to United States, Texas. 


	5. Rescue

Chapter 5: Rescue

With the GUP-X's ability to be in water and on land, it didn't take the Octonauts long to get to the canyons that Barnacles was trapped in. At the entrance of the canyon, the Octonauts jumped out of the GUP-X and looked around.

"This is the place alright." Shellington nodded, looking at his map. "But I don't see the captain anywhere."

"He must be deeper in the canyon," Inkling gasped. "Somewhere."

"Aye, then we better go find him." Kwazzi nodded. "Shellington, Professor. You take the East side of the canyon. Dashi, Tweak, take the West. Peso and I will go looking at the South."

Kwazzi turned back to the GUP-X and brought out some flare guns. He handed one to each Octonaut, explaining what they were for.

"If you get into any trouble or you find Captain Barnacles, fire your flare gun." Kwazzi explained. "The others will come running to you. Octonauts, let's do this."

The Octonauts nodded and smiled, knowing that Kwazzi had just recited Barnacles' usual line. They left with their partners, going the ways they were told to go. They had to hurry, for night was already starting to take over.

"CAPTAIN!" Peso called. "CAPTAIN!"

"Aye, where are ya' me hearty?" Kwazzi called.

"Kwazzi, what if we never find him?" Peso asked.

"Don't say that Peso," Kwazzi frowned. "We'll find him."

"But, we have a whole 20 acres of canyon we need to search in order to find him." Peso sighed. "That could take time, and time is something that the captain does not have."

"We'll find him me matey." Kwazzi placed a paw on his shoulder. "Trust me, we will."

Back with Barnacles, the polar bear silently laid his head on his paws, just waiting for the others to find him and get him out of this nightmare. Suddenly, he lifted his head, hearing something in the distance.

"Captain!" Came a faint voice.

"Captain, where are ya'?" Came another faint voice.

Barnacles smiled, tears of joy in his eyes as he recognized those voices. They were Kwazzi and Peso!

"Help!" Barnacles tried to call out, his voice dry and raspy. "Help!"

The voices were getting fainter, proving that Kwazzi and Peso were going AWAY from him. Barnacles couldn't let them get away, not when he was so close to being rescued. He took a deep breath, and screamed with all his might.

"HELP!" Barnacles screamed, his voice echoing in his area. "KWAZZI, PESO!"

"Kwazzi, I think I hear something." Peso said to the cat.

Kwazzi and Peso stood, listening very hard for a sound.

"HELP!" They heard the cry.

"The captain!" Kwazzi and Peso both said at the same time.

"KWAZZI, PESO!" Barnacles cried again. "OVER HERE!"

"Follow that voice." Kwazzi ordered, pointing the direction towards the voice of Barnacles.

Barnacles continued to scream, guiding the two closer to him. They turned a corner and gasped. There, laying in front them, was Captain Barnacles.

"Captain, we've found you!" Peso cried with joy.

"And not a moment too soon." Barnacles cried, tears of joy running down his face.

Kwazzi took out his flare gun and pointed it to the sky. He pulled the trigger and the flare shot up, lighting the sky. The other Octonauts saw this and came running towards the area the flare was fired from. When they got there, they gasped at what they saw. Captain Barnacles looked extremely helpless.

"Captain, what's happened to you?" Peso asked, feeling his legs and his midsection. "You're all banged up from the waist down."

"Don't remind me." Barnacles sniffed. "It's been a nightmare these past three days."

"What happened?" Shellington asked.

"Well, I won't lie to you." Barnacles sighed. "I was stupid. Up on the canyon wall 60 feet above the ground. I turned a corner and stepped on a loose plate. My feet slid out from underneath me and I tumbled down the canyon."

"Oh no." Dashi gasped. "I bet you were terrified."

"Not as terrified as I was when I looked ahead of myself." Barnacles laughed. "The tumble was just 40 feet. The last 20 feet was an overhang."

"Uh, what's an overhang?" Tweak asked.

"An overhang, Tweak," Shellington began. "Is a free fall. It's when you plumet down at top speed."

"That's right Shellington." Barnacles nodded. "The last 20 feet was a free fall. I fell and landed roughly on my feet."

"How ever did you survive that?" Shellington asked.

"I don't know." Barnacles shook his head. "But it was a miracle that I did. But, the impact of the landing had shattered my pelvis, not to mention start an internal bleeding."

"You mean you're bleeding to death?!" Peso's eyes widened.

"On the inside." Barnacles nodded.

"That's why your midsection looks so swollen." Peso gasped, turning to Tweak. "Tweak, hurry. I need the GUP-X in ambulance mode, NOW!"

"You got it Peso." Tweak nodded, running back to the GUP-X.

"You say that you were stuck like this for three days straight." Kwazzi frowned. "Why didn't you call for help?"

"I bet I know the answer to that." Inkling cleared his throat. "You were putting everything before yourself, weren't you Captain?"

"... Yes..." Barnacles nodded. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you by calling for help."

"Disappointed!" Inkling was shocked. "Barnacles, I'm not disappointed."

"But I..." Barnacles began, but Inkling cut him off.

"Barnacles, you didn't call for help on the mission of the manatees because you knew you could handle the problem yourself." He sighed. "But you called for help this time because you really needed it. And that's why I'm proud of you. You only called when you truly needed help."

Barnacles smiled, happy to hear that he had not disappointed his mentor. The ground started to shake as Tweak drove up with the GUP-X, in ambulance mode. Tweak got out and went to the back of the GUP-X, pulling out a gurney. Tweak rushed it to Peso's side, stepping away.

"The gurney and GUP-X are all ready, Peso." Tweak told the penguin.

"Thank you Tweak." Peso smiled. "Now, I'm going to need everybodies help to get him on the gurney."

"You got it Peso." Kwazzi nodded, standing at Barnacles right side.

The others nodded and stood by a side too. They dug their paws/tentacles/flippers under Barnacles and quickly lifted him onto the gurney. It hurt Barnacles a little, but not too much. Peso took ahold of the gurney and pushed it to the GUP-X. With everybodies help again, they got the gurney into the GUP.

"Alright, now that that's over," Kwazzi dusted his paws off, climbing into the GUP with the rest. "Let's head home."

"Do be quick, Kwazzi." Peso begged. "The captain's lost enough blood as it is."

Kwazzi nodded and put the GUP-X into hyprodrive, driving as fast as he could to the Octopod. Barnacles frowned, a nagging question on his mind. He had to ask, or else it would keep eating at his brain.

"Peso," He said to the penguin. "Am I going to be alright?"

Peso was shocked by this question. He looked into Barnacles eyes and sadly frowned. For the first time ever, Captain Barnacles was truly scared.

"You're going to be fine Captain." Peso smiled warmly, placing a flipper on his arm. "Trust me. But..."

Oh no, not the "but"! Barnacles always feared these. He tensed up and prepared himself to hear what Peso was about to say.

"But I'm afraid that there's a chance you'll never walk again." Peso sighed.

"N-Never walk again?" Barnacles eyes widened.

"Yes, I'm afraid there is that chance." Peso nodded. "But there's also a chance that you WILL walk again. We just have to wait and see."

Barnacles nodded, sighing as the GUP-X went through the Octohatch to the Octopod.


	6. Creature Report

Chapter 6: Creature Report

Four months later, Captain Barnacles was up and walking again. His pelvis was all healed and his blood was back in his veins, his internal bleeding stopped. He was standing in his rightful place in the HQ. He smiled and nodded.

"Calling all Octonauts." He cried.

"Kwazzi."

"Peso."

"Shellington."

"Dashi."

"Inkling."

"Tweak."

There was an awkward silence as everybody waited for their last crewmate.

"Tunip."

Barnacles smiled and cleared his throat.

"Kwazzi," He called to the cat. "Activate, Creature Report."

Kwazzi nodded and flipped over to a button on the control panel, the Creature Report button.

"Creature Report, Creature Report."

"Creature Report."

"Ha! Polar bears are strong and white."

"Check."

"Check."

"Check."

"They're not the kinda type that hides."

"Check."

"Check."

"Check."

"They have amount of blubber and fur."

"Creature Report, Creature Report."

"To survive the freezing cold temperatures."

"Creature Report, Creature Report."

"Once in awhile there will be."

"Check."

"Check."

"Check."

"A skinny light furred rare baby like me."

"DANCE SPREE!"

Everybody clapped their hands and stomped their feet. They turned to the screen that now showed the real life version of a polar bear.

"Go polar bears. Go polar bears. Go polar bears. Yeah! Creature Report, Creature Report."

"Creature Report."

"We're done with the mission. Octonauts and me."

"Until the next adventure!"


End file.
